


Realization & Fears

by iwritestuffs



Series: Jesshin Drabbles [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/pseuds/iwritestuffs
Summary: It's not like he woke up one day with that realization that he's now in love with him. No, it's a long period of tribulations and overthinking, about the repercussions it would cost.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Series: Jesshin Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024132
Kudos: 1





	Realization & Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all jesshin fans out there ❤️💚

It wasn't a gradual thing, falling in love with his closest friend. It's not like he woke up one day with that realization that he's now in love with him. No, it's a long period of tribulations and overthinking, about the repercussions it would cost.

Is he ready to lose him? Would he be fine to take another step forward? Can he bear the thought of being together in one room full of awkwardness?

Would his heart recover if he would lose his bestfriend? His best buddy? Would he get used to not having this one constant in his life?


End file.
